The Evil Babysitting Job!
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER THREE! Hiei's training...Hiei: HELP ME! Yusuke: to Hiei HELP YOU? HELP ME! read to find out what happens!
1. job hunting

THE EVIL BABYSITTING JOB!!!!  
Demonofthedarkflames: Hi all!!! Hope you enjoy reading this story as much  
as I liked writing it!!!! Now for the disclaimer!!!! I do not own Yu Yu  
Hakusho whatsoever!!!! Kyoko is owned by one of my crazy friends at  
school..and Chloe is owned by me!!  
Hiei: I'm pulling out of this fic!  
Demonofthedarkflames: Oh no your not!!  
Hiei: Whose gonna stop me!?!?  
Demonofthedarkflames: Fine go ahead..if you really feel that strongly about  
it!!  
Hiei: Fine!! *walks off..and is snagged by one of Chloe's traps*  
Chloe: *runs down the stairs and sees Hiei hanging upside down* Oh good it  
worked!!!!  
Kyoko: *opens the front door and walks inside* Hey everyone! *spots Hiei*  
What the hell happened to you!?  
Hiei: *glares* I hate girls!!  
Kyoko: *shoves Hiei down on the ground and puts her foot on his back..like  
she won a wrestling match or something* And we hate you too!!  
Demonofthedarkflames: Okay..now on with the fic!! Enjoy!!  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara are in Kurama's room. They are looking through  
newspapers and job finding guides. Hey Hiei, how about an organ donor?"  
Kuwabara suggested. "Do I look dead to you!?" Hiei asked sarcastically.  
"Huh?" Kuwabara gave a questioning look.  
"Idiot!" Hiei said flipping through the guide.  
"Oh here's one. Are you odd? Are you the weirdest of the weird?" If so  
then...WE WANT YOU!!!! If you have two pairs of legs or three eyes or a  
talent that is beyond this world then we want you to be a part of our freak  
show!!" Kurama read enthusiastically.  
"Lemme see that...Lemme see it.." Hiei said with fake interest. Kurama  
handed Hiei the ad. Hiei snatched the ad, rolled it up, and smacked Kurama  
over the head.  
first of all if any of us should be in a freak show....it would have to be  
Kuwabara!! And second of all if anybody laughed at me and called me a freak  
they'd just be wishing for their death..." Hiei said.  
"CIRCUS MIDGET WANTED!!!!" Kuwabara blurted out.  
"Like that moron over there." Hiei said.  
""But I didn't call you a freak.." Kuwabara said. Hiei slapped Kuwabara  
upside the head.  
"Midget..freak..what's the difference!?" Hiei said.  
"Well a midget is a smaller version of a freak." Kuwabara said.  
"And you're the bigger version." Hiei shot back.  
"..Ahhhh..so you do admit to being a midget freak." Kuwabara said.  
"I didn't say that..." Hiei said glaring at Kuwabara.  
"Are you in a hurry to die or something Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.  
"Hey Hiei this job is perfect for you!!"Kurama laughed.  
"Oh..yeah..what is it!?" Hiei asked.  
"A ballerina!!" Kurama said.  
"I don't dance.." Hiei said.  
"Wanted: worker for grandma prison. Must be willing to give sponge baths."  
Kurama read.  
"Old ladies and sponge baths! What kind of pervert do you take me for?"  
Hiei said.  
"A very big one." Kuwabara said.  
"Okay fine then why don't you work there you brainless idiotic dope!!" Hiei  
said.  
"Ambassador for the stupid people." Kuwabara said.  
"Hey that's a perfect job for you Kuwabara!!!" Hiei said.  
"Here's another ambassador job..for the anchovy people.." Kurama said.  
"Anchovies are disgusting..just like Kuwabara." Hiei said. "He smells like  
them too.." And i'm starting to see a slight resemblance too!" the short  
fire demon finished.  
"I resent that!!" Kuwabara said.  
"Hey i'm only stating the truth." Hiei said.  
"Okay something smells really bad.." Kurama said.  
"I'm telling you its Kuwabara..He's trying to kill us with his anchovy  
ways.. Kuwabara glared at Hiei. What are you glaring at anchovy breath?"  
Hiei said. "Wanted: telemarketer.What the heck do they do!!"  
"They nag people to buy their product." Kurama explained.  
Nagging..hmmmm.." Hiei said.  
"You gotta be nice though when you ask them.."  
"Screw it..ningens are pitiful!" Hiei replied.  
"Hey Hiei since you love fire how about a fire eater." Kurama suggested.  
"You mean actually eating fire?" Kurwabara asked.  
"Well you don't swallow it.." Kurama said. "You blow it out of your mouth."  
"Hmm.." Hiei grinned evilly.  
"Kurama get me some fire.." Hiei demanded. Kurama shrugged and prepared to  
get some fire.  
"Hey why am I getting you fire..You're a fire demon get your own damn  
fire..." Kumara sat back down in the chair and picked up the newspaper.Hiei  
summoned some fire and put it in his mouth. Hiei's eyes turned even  
redder, like there was fire in them. So did his face.Kurama fetched a cup  
of water and handed it to Hiei. Hiei grabbed the water and gulped it down.  
"Whoops maybe I should've mentioned that they use alcohol and blow into  
fire." Kurama said. Hiei gave Kurama the death glare. He dumped the rest  
of the water on the red head.  
"Okay then how about a human torch man?" Kurama suggested.  
"And that would be what?" A person that holds torches?" Hiei asked.  
"No..that would be someone that sets himself on fire." Kurama explained.  
"Hmmmm..sounds interesting..but instead of setting myself on fire..can I  
burn up Kuwabara..I think that would be more fun and satisfying!" Hiei said  
grabbing hold of a match.  
"You're a pyromaniac freak."  
"Why thank you..but I will warn you will experience serious pain if you  
call me a freak one more time."  
"Oh I'm so scared.." Kuwabara said sarcastically.  
"Yeah well you should be!!!!" Hiei said.  
"Oh yeah well in case you forgot I have a weapon too!!" Kuwabara said.  
"What?" that pathetic excuse for a sword!!" Hiei laughed.  
"It is not pathetic ! It can beat you Katana anyday!! Kuwabara said.  
"Oh yeah?" Well then remind me to test that theory later." Hiei said. He  
put the match down.  
"Hey Hiei do you love?" Kurama asked.  
"It depends." Hiei said.  
"Wanted: a lover (no experience necessary..shall learn in the  
process!)"Kurama read as a joke.  
"NO WAY!! YOUR CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA MAKE LOVE TO SOME STRANGER I  
DON'T KNOW!!" Hiei said.  
"It shows her picture right here." Kurama said handing it to Hiei. Hiei  
accepted it and looked at the picture. He immediately threw it (hitting  
Kuwabara in the head.)  
"What was that..that thing!?" Hiei asked terrified of what he just saw.  
"That was a mortal..as in a person that can die..and" Kurama was  
interrupted.  
"Alright that's enough dictionary mouth!!" Hiei said. "That was the  
ugliest thing I've every seen..That think looked like Kuwabara in woman  
form..No wonder it can't find a boyfriend!"  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean!! I do to have a girlfriend!" Kuwabara  
said.  
"Shouldn't you get back to your own kind!?" Hiei asked impatiently.  
"Hey how about a surgeon"  
"Hmm.." Hiei looked at Kuwabara .  
"Uhh..Hiei, man your starting to scare me!! Stop looking at me like that!"  
Kuwabara said. He was freaking out. Hiei had his hand on the hilt of his  
Katana, ready to pull it out. He was also looking at Kuwabara with a very  
VERY evil look.  
"Shall we test it..Hn.." Hiei said.  
"Go for it!!" Kurama shrugged.  
"Kurama I thought you were on my side." Kuwabara said.  
"Hey you're the one that pissed off Hiei earlier. not me.." Kurama said.  
"Oh thanks gees.you're a big help." Hiei shoved Kuwabara on the bed and  
laughed evilly. Kuwabara was too freaked out to say anything or even move.  
Hiei stood by the bedside. Kurama just put down the newspaper and  
prepared to watch Dr. Jaganshi go to work on his first patient. Hiei  
pulled out his katana and raised it about his head. Then almost  
immediately brought it down. When the sword was about one inch away from  
Kuwabara he stopped and slowly dragged it away. The sword's blade ever so  
slightly brushed against Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara had this extremely  
shocked look on his face. He got up very slowly and put a hand to his  
face. He brought it back. He examined his hand. He saw then smallest  
speck of blood on his hand.  
"I'm bleeding!!" Kuwabara screamed .  
"Oh suck it up wuss it's only a teeny bit of blood." Hiei said.  
"I'm staying away from you from now on.." Kuwabara said..  
"Whatever.." Hiei said.  
"Hey I know.." Kurama said.  
"Okay what kind of stupid job are you gonna suggest this time.?" Hiei said.  
"French maid (short dress, duster, and hat required!!)  
"WHAT!! DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN CROSSDRESSER TO YOU!!" Hiei asked  
sarcastically.  
":Hmm..okay we can surely cross that one off the list." Kurama said putting  
a line through the french maid ad.  
"Nanny ?" Kuwabara suggested. Kurama started laughing.  
"Hiei as a ..nanny?" Kuwabara you suggest the stupidest jobs." Hiei said.  
"I try.hey who are you calling stupid...fr.I mean Hiei." Kuwabara said.  
"Watch it dirt for brains." Hiei said back.  
"Devil, dancing lobster what kind of job finding guide is this?" Kuwabara  
said.  
"Did you say Devil?" Hiei asked with interest.  
"Yeah there a Devil and a Devil for sardine hell." Kuwabara responded.  
"Sardine hell.. sounds like you and your anchovy people can live there  
seeing as you both stink like rotten horse crap!" Hiei said. Kuwabara  
stayed silent.  
"That other devil job is sounding pretty damn good!! How much does it  
pay?" Hiei asked.  
"One hundred dollars and hour..plus all the naughty women you prefer."  
Kurama read that last part with a certain type of interest.  
"Hey Kurama here's one for you: Whipper wanted." Hiei said.  
"Hey Kurama what does the sardine hell pay?" Kurama asked.  
"Five hundred sardines an hour." Kurama replied. "A whipper?"  
"Oh no Kurama they're gonna stick you in between two buns and eat you!!!!!"  
Kuwabara screamed.  
"Idiot.that's a whopper! A whipper is someone that whips people. Must be  
in a toga and boxers."  
"Screw that..I'm not gonna whip anyone wearing a toga.."  
"How about a dancing lobster Hiei?" Kuwabara suggested.  
"I'm against dancing seafood, or any kind of food I can't put in my  
stomach. Hiei said.  
"right okay..cross that off..." Kuwabara said crossing out the ad.  
"Hmmmm...how 'bout a preschool teacher.yeah right he'll probably try to  
throw them out the window or use them as practice targets for his dragon."  
Kuwabara laughed.  
"I'll flush you down the toilet it you don't shut up." Hiei said.  
"Hmmm...a scientist.." Kurama said.  
"Sure why not...and Kuwabara can be my guinea pig." Hiei said.  
"I'm not a furry little rodent." Kuwabara said.  
"You sure about that?" and now for my very first experiment.how big is and  
idiots bran?" Hiei said laughing evilly. Hiei got out a chainsaw. (WHERE  
DID THAT COME FROM!!!!) He chased Kuwabara all around the inside and  
outside of the house.  
"Come back!! I only wanna take a small peek inside your head  
MUHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!" Hiei laughed evilly. Kuwabara looked behind him and  
immediately smacked into the door. Hiei stopped right in front of Kuwabara.  
"Well I guess that answers any question..not to self idiot's brains are  
mediocre." Hiei said. He grabbed some rope and tied it to Kuwabara's arm.  
The short demon then grabbed the end of the rope. He opened the door and  
dragged Kuwabara inside and up the stairs. Kurama looked up to see Kuwabara  
being dragged in his room. Hiei dropped the rope and reclaimed his eat.  
"Well I can see things went...well..." Kurama said.  
"So was your hypothesis right?" Kurama asked..  
"Hypothesis?" Hiei asked.  
"It's the guess you make before actually starting the experiment." Kurama  
explained again.  
"Oh, I didn't have to make a hypothesis." Hiei replied.  
"Oh?" Kurama said in a questioning way.  
"Well I always know Kuwabara was stupid." Hiei said,.  
"So what happened to him?" the red head asked.  
"He ran into the door." Hiei replied.  
"Oh..so that was the loud bang I heard." Kurama said.  
"And therefore y conclusion is that he had a mediocre brain.or maybe he  
doesn't have one at all. But the one thing I don't understand is how my  
sister could fall in love with such and idiot." Hiei said.  
"There are plenty of other fish in the sea. What about Yusuke?" He  
finished.  
"Keiko.." Kurama reminded Hiei.  
"Oh yeah.right...right..okay.you." Hiei said.  
"Me!?!" Kurama said surprised.  
"What? Are you seeing someone in secret that you haven't told me abut ?"  
Hiei gave Kurama a very questionable look.  
"No.." Kurama truthfully said.  
"And I know I can trust you with her.I mean who knows what that idiot  
plans when they're alone." Hiei said.  
"What about those hidden video cameras that you put all over your house  
and Kuwabara's house?" Kurama said.  
"Oh yeah I forgot about those!" Hiei said. "Well I think it's about time to  
wake the idiot!!" Hiei said.  
Hiei: Lets play a little game called: KILL THE GODDAMN STUPID IDIOTIC  
AUTHOR!!!!  
Demonofthedarkflames: *laughs* Don't forget your still stuck hanging upside  
down!!  
Hiei: Damn! Kyoko get me down!  
Kyoko: No!! I don't feel like it!  
Hiei: You little..  
Kyoko: *freezes him* Ahh..peace and quiet!!  
Demonofthedarkflames: Well read and review please!!!! 


	2. Hiei's fateful job is decided on!

Demonofthedarkflames: Hey all!! Yes I'm back with another chapter of The  
Evil Baby Sitting Job.  
So those in suspense can now find out what happened.  
Hiei: *flatly* Oh joy!  
Demonofthedarkflames: Oh come on you know you like it!  
Hiei: *glaring* I hate it!  
Demonofthedarkflames: Okay..well then lets get on with the story...but  
before we do here's Kurama with the disclaimer!!  
Kurama: Demonofthedarkflames does not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho!  
Hiei: Thank God for that!  
Demonofthedarkflames: Well now on with the fic!!!! Oh and  
authorofdoom:fire...Kyoko will come in later on in the fic.I promise!!  
Chapter 2: Hiei's fateful job  
decided on!!  
Hiei came back into Kurama's room with a big bucket of ice cold water  
(with extra ice!) Hiei walked over to Kuwabara and dumped the ice and  
water directly onto his face. Kuwabara immediately shot up.  
"What the!!" Kuwabara said. He felt his head to see if Hiei cut it open.  
"AHHHH!!!! YOU CUT MY HEAD!!!!" Kuwabara screamed.  
"No..what you feel is that giant sized bump you got from smacking into  
Kurama's front door." Hiei explained.  
"Why am I all tied up in rope?" Kuwabara asked "and why am I all wet?"  
"It's just your arm..and I guess Kurama still hasn't patched up that hole  
in the roof." Hiei bluffed. Kuwabara then noticed the bucket and ice on  
the floor. He then looked up at the ceiling.  
"Hey...you threw it on me!" Kuwabara said.  
"Oh did I..I'm so clumsy!!!!!" Hiei said pretending to trip over the  
bucket.  
"Okay well lets continue job hunting." Kurama suggested. Hiei did his best  
impression of Kuwabara (tripping and stumbling) back to his seat!" Kurama  
laughed a little. Kuwabara wasn't amused.  
"Bus driver for the mental institution." Kuwabara read.  
"No thank you..I don't wanna end up like you.." Hiei said. Suddenly the  
phone rang. Kurama reached for his cordless phone.  
"Hello." He said.  
"Hey what's up?" It was Yusuke.  
"Oh hey Yusuke." Kurama said.  
"Still lookin' for a job for Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yes." Was Kurama's response.  
"Well I may have found one." Yusuke said.  
"Great well then come over and we'll see if Hiei likes it." Kurama said.  
Just then the window flew open. The three guys looked toward the window.  
"Huh.How'd you get here so fast?" Kurama asked confused. Yusuke held up  
his cell phone.  
"Oh." Kurama and Hiei said simultaneously.  
"But how'd you get up here so fast?" Kuwabara asked confused. Hiei slapped  
his hand to his face and dragged it down. Kurama shook his head.  
"Baka you've been here enough....But I forgot to include the fact that your  
brain is smaller than a single grain of sand!!" Hiei said.  
"I have?" Kuwabara asked. "But how did he get up here?" Kuwabara repeated.  
"Kurama can I have permission to kill this idiot..painfully and  
slowly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei said sounding very pissed off. "Here I'll  
show you Kuwabara!" Hiei said. Yusuke go off the window sill. Kuwabara  
walked to the window. So did Hiei. "Do you see that small button  
implanted in the grass?" Hiei asked.  
"No." Kuwabara answered.  
"Well then I'll be nice and give you a better view." Hiei said.  
"Okay do you have any binoculars?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Do I look like a dork!? In translation NO!!!! But I do have my hands/"  
Hiei said.  
"Huh.." Kuwabara stupidly said Hiei shoved Kuwabara out the window.  
"Well now that that's done with!" Hiei said shutting the widow and locking  
it. "Okay so what would I like?" Hiei asked.  
"Huh." Kurama said.  
"The phone call." Hiei reminded them.  
"Oh yes.I might've found a job for you." Yusuke said.  
"Okay..what is it?" Hiei asked.  
"TABLE DANCER!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke blurted out. Hiei's eyes grew wide and a  
big sweat drop developed on the side of his head. "Just kidding..just  
kidding.." Yusuke laughed at Hiei's expression. "I just wanted to see you  
reaction." Yusuke said.  
"Why you..I oughtta throw you out the window..but I won't." Hiei said.  
"Well that's a relief!" Yusuke laughed.  
"So what's the real job?" Hiei asked.  
"Oh...yes..right..." Yusuke handed Kurama the ad.  
"A babysitter?" Kurama said in a questionable way. Hiei just stared at  
Yusuke with a blank expression on his face.  
"Babysit!?" he said  
"Yes that's right." Yusuke replied.  
"As in...sitting on babies?" Hiei asked. Kurama and Yusuke looked at each  
other and laughed.  
"No...no...you look after kids!!!!" Kurama said. Hiei gave another blank  
expression , but this time to Kurama.  
"I don't think so." Hiei said.  
"Why not?" Kurama asked.  
"Imagine me..with...babies..." Hiei said. Yusuke and Kurama pictured that  
scene for a moment.  
"Oh..well that's a scary thought. "Kurama said.  
"Tell me..why is it you need money so badly?" Yusuke asked.  
"Umm...well I found another entrance to spirit world." Hiei said. "Or so I  
think....."  
"Where is it again?" Yusuke asked.  
"What do you mean again? I never told you in the first place. It's in  
Tokyo." Hiei replied.  
"Do you know exactly where in Tokyo the portal is?" Kurama asked.  
"No..but I sensed it...faintly....but I'm not even sure it's a portal.."  
Hiei said.  
"Hmm....I see." Kurama said.  
"So how 'bout it Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
"No way!!" Hiei said. "Aren't there any other jobs?"  
"Well other then a replacement for the Pillsbury doughboy.....no.." Kurama  
replied.  
"Hmmmm..." Hiei said. Just then they heard a knock on the window. The  
three guys looked toward the window. Then they saw a small pebble hit the  
window. Hiei opened the window and looked down.  
"Hiei help me!" Kuwabara screamed from down below.  
"No why on earth would I help you?" Hiei asked sarcastically. Hiei grabbed  
a little tiki statue and dropped it down to Kuwabara. "There amuse  
yourself.. Hiei said. He shut the window once more.  
"Just help the poor guy." Yusuke said.  
"Uh..uh..He was being a jackass earlier.you help him." Hiei said.  
"So Yusuke I heard you got a job." Kurama said.  
"Yeah." Yusuke replied.  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
"A daycare." Yusuke replied.  
"Ahh.so how were the kids?" Kurama asked.  
"Fine." Yusuke said.  
*Flashback*  
"Throw the frisbee! Throw it!!" a child said.  
"Kay." The other child said. The child threw the frisbee. Yusuke entered  
the room. The frisbee flew over the child's head and headed straight for  
Yusuke's own head.  
"Huh....SPIRITGUN!!!!" Yusuke yelled. The frisbee fell to ashes. The  
children stood speechless.  
"Oh cool!" a child with short blue hair said.  
"Spiritgun...spiritgun..." all the children chanted.  
*End of flashback*  
Yusuke laughed a little.  
"Yeah so how 'bout it Hiei?" Kurama said.  
"Isn't there any other job!?" Hiei asked. Yusuke dialed a number on his  
cell phone.  
"Uh...hi.yeah..we found a replacement for the Pillsbury doughboy." Yusuke  
said. Hiei's eyes grew wide.  
"OKAY...OKAY..I'LL DO IT!!!!! I'LL BABYSIT!!!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed.  
"Nevermind..." Yusuke said hanging up.  
"Well glad to see you changed your mind Hiei!!" Kurama said.  
"Oh shut up!!" Hiei said defeated.  
"Kay I'll call the lady that put this ad in." Yusuke dialed the number.  
"Yeah.hi..is that babysitting job still available..oh..great...we found you  
a babysitter. How old is the kid.....F...five...you have five kids!!!!  
When can he start?" Tomorrow..kay..time?" Yusuke scribbled the time on a  
piece of paper....kay....bye." Yusuke hung up the phone. "Your in luck  
Hiei..the job was still up.she said the kids were...two, four, one, two,  
and five.." Yusuke said handing Hiei the ad with the address on it. Hiei  
counted the numbers.  
"FIVE!!!!!" he screamed. He grabbed Kurama by the shoulders and started  
shaking him back and forth.  
"KURAMA..MAN YA GOTTA HELP ME!!!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed.  
"Hiei..Hiei.relax..i'll come with you as backup." Kurama said. Hiei let  
out a big sigh of relief.  
"But the lady sounded pretty hot!" Yusuke said.  
"Yusuke..she has five children..she's probably an old hag!" Kurama said.  
"Well its getting dark.I better go before my mom yells at me again!" Yusuke  
said.  
"Remember two o'clock..that address!" Yusuke opened the window and jumped  
out. He fell on Kuwabara. The both got up quickly and split in different  
directions.  
"Hiei you don't look like you can walk. Why don't you spend the night."  
Kurama suggested. Hiei just collapsed on the bed. "I'll take that as a  
yes." Kurama said. He covered Hiei with a blanket and moved him to the far  
end of the bed. Then Kurama unclothed himself and put on a pair of boxers.  
The he climbed into the bed and turned off the light.  
A/N: Hiei and Kurama are not lovers in this fic.  
Demonofthedarkflames: Yay!! Another chapter complete!!  
Hiei: Kill me..just kill me now!!!!  
Kyoko: *out of nowhere* Love too..  
Hiei: Oh god help me..*starts running*  
Kyoko: *runs after him* HEY!!!! GET BACK HERE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Demonofthedarkflames: Well that concludes this chapter..please read and  
review!!!!  
Kyoko: GET BACK HERE HIEI...I ONLY WANNA ROAST YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Time For Training!

DBF: Hey everyone! I apologize for the LONG wait! Things got a bit hectic over here! But anywho...Here's the next chapter!

Hiei: (Twirls a finger in the air) Whoop de doo...

DBF: (smacks Hiei upside the head)

Hiei: Hey!

DBF: Well anway...I do NOT own yyh WHATSOEVER!And Kyoko is owned by one of my friends. Well now that that is all cleared up...ON WITH THE STORY!

Kurama and Hiei were both sleeping soundly at four in the morning. Let's take a little peek into their dreams shall we?

Kurama's dream :

"Here's your test back Kurama..." the biology teacher said. Kurama snatched the test away and looked at it. Kuronue looked over Kurama's shoulder and at his test.

"One hundred percent...as usual..." Kuronue said. Kurama shrugged.

"Yeah..." he said.

"Hey..what's that crowd over there?" Kuronue asked.

"Beats me..." Kurama said. He walked up to a random person.

"Hey..what's all the commotion in the back about?" Kurama asked.

"Oh...didn't you hear...Karasu got a one hundred one percent!" the random person said running back to the back of the room.

IN REALITY...

Kurama immidietly sprang up breathing hard. He rapidly looked around his room.

"Phew...it was only a nightmare..." he said. Kurama looked at the clock, groaned and went back to sleep.

Hiei's dream:

"NO! NOT THE WALL! PUT THE CRAYONS DOWN! CHAINSAW...DEFINATLY NOT...PUT THAT DOWN OR I'LL TELL YOU'RE MOM..." Hiei yelled chasing the little rascals.

"RUN! RUN! AS FAST AS YOU CAN YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" one of the kids said.

IN REALITY...

Hiei sprung up screaming. He looked around. He spotted Kurama and gave a sigh of relief.

"...Just a nightmare..." Hiei said collapsing back on his bed.

About a half hour later the phone right next to Kurama's bed rang loudly.

"AHHHH!" Kurama once again sprang up but screaming this time. He looked at the phone. "Damn phone..." Kurama picked up the phone. "Hello..." he said sleepily.

"HEY KURAMA!" the voice on the other line said.

"...Yusuke..." Kurama said.

"Yup!" Yusuke said.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!" Kurama screamed.

"Of course I do..." Yusuke said.

"THEN CALL IN FIVE HOURS WHEN I'M UP!" Kurama screamed slamming the phone down on the reciever. He prepared to go back to sleep when the phone rang again. He picked it up.

"GET A LIFE!" Kurama said. Once again he hung up the phone.

MEANWHILE...

Kyoko stared at the phone.

"How rude!" she said.

BACK IN KURAMA'S HOUSE...

Kurama tried to go back to sleep..but couldn't.

"God damn Yusuke!" Kurama said. He sat up in his bed and dialed Yusuke's phone number. The phone rang a few times then Yusuke answered.

"Hello?" Yusuke said. Kurama grunted.

"OH HEY KURAMA! WHAT'S UP!" Yusuke said.

"I...hate...you..." Kurama managed to get out.

"Oh...Well..if that's how you show people you care about them then...I HATE YOU TOO MAN!" Yusuke said.

"You're hopeless..." Kurama said. "So what did you so annoyingly want?"

"Oh...Well I thought since Hiei had this babysitting gig I thought he could use some training..." Yusuke said.

"Training...at four forty five in the freakin' morning?" Kurama said.

"Yup..." Yusuke said.

"NO!" Kurama said hanging up the phone.

Yusuke hung up the phone and stared at it.

"Oh well...guess i'll just have to resort to plan B!" Yusuke said. He grabbed his keys, a mega phone a machine gun, a bag full of random stuff, and headed out the door.

Kurama unplugged the phone and ONCE AGAIN went back to sleep. Hiei was still sleeping soundly.

A few minutes later Yusuke walked up to Kurama's door.

"Hmmmm..." Yusuke said as he turned the doorknob. "Just as I suspected..."

he said. He dug in his pants and pulled out the machine gun. He shot down the door and entered the house. He swung the machine gun over his shoulder and walked up the stairs. He entered Kurama's room and looked at Kurama and Hiei.

"Hmmmm..." Yusuke walked over to Kurama and set the mega phone next to Kurama's ear. Yusuke then yelled in it.

"TIME TO GET UP SLEEPYHEAD!" Yusuke yelled.

"AHHHH!" Kurama screamed. He looked around and saw Yusuke. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kurama asked.

"Well I figured you were just kidding so I came over here!" Yusuke said.

"...Great..." Kurama said flatly. Yusuke walked over to Hiei and yelled in his ear with the megaphone.

"GET UP!" Yusuke said. Hiei sprung up.

"AHHHH! NO YOU CAN'T HAVE THE COOKIE!" Hiei said. Yusuke stared at him.

"Hiei relax..." Yusuke said. Hiei looked at Yusuke. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny...Kurama asked me the same thing...go figure?" Yusuke said.

"Yeah...go figure..." Kurama and Hiei said at the same time.

"So...why are you here?" Hiei asked.

"For your training!" Yusuke said.

"TRAINING?" Hiei said.

"Well of course...You couldn't possibly think that you know everything about babysitting!" Yusuke said.

"Oh...and you do?" Hiei said sarcastically.

"Well lets just say that hanging around with Keiko does things to you..." Yusuke said. Kurama and Hiei just stared at each other. Hiei sighed.

"So...Where does this so called 'training' begin?" Hiei asked. Yusuke shoved a book at Hiei's face.

"READ!" Yusuke instructed. Hiei stared at the book.

"...Hair gel and you?" Hiei read.

"Huh..." Yusuke said. He turned red. "Oops...wrong book!" He quickly snatched the book and handed Hiei another book.

"What to do when you're child goes pshyco...?" Hiei read. Kurama just looked at Yusuke.

"Oh...and another one..." Yusuke said shoving one more book at Hiei. This time Kurama grabbed it.

"How to babysit little monsters..." Kurama said. Yusuke handed Kurama a sticky note with every emergency number in the phone book. Kurama stared at it. "Yusuke what the hell do you think is going to happen?" Kurama said.

"Two words...Hiei...babysitting..." Yusuke said.

"Yusuke...even i'm not that stupid...I wasn't gonna let Hiei go alone anyway..." Kurama said. Yusuke and Kurama looked at Hiei who pulled out a plastic baby from Yusuke's bag.

"Hiei...put that baby down you don't know anything about babysitting yet!" Yusuke said.

"Oh yeah...just watch me!" Hiei said. Yusuke and Kurama watched Hiei with their arms folded. Hiei held the baby in front of him with both hands. Then Hiei thought for a minute and threw the baby towards Yusuke. Yusuke lept forward and caught it.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Yusuke screamed.

"Yusuke...I'm not even babysitting babies! They're all older than one!" Hiei yelled. Kurama rolled his eyes and walked towards Hiei.

"Why don't I lead the training..." Kurama said. "Now...Yusuke and I are going to act like bad little kids and you have to try and stop us..." Kurama said.

"ARE YOU NUTS! I WANNA KEEP MY LIFE!" Yusuke screamed.

"Yusuke...Please...Just do this for Hiei..." Kurama said. Yusuke sighed.

"Very well..." he said.

"Now...ready...set...go!" Kurama said. Kurama and Yusuke started running around like little three year olds. Yusuke threw his machine gun at Hiei's head. The machine gun hit its target.

"OW! GOD DAMMIT!" Hiei screamed. Before Hiei could do anything to Yusuke, Kurama came up behind Hiei with scissors. He wasn't actually gonna cut Hiei's hair. However, When Hiei tripped on a book a stumbled back and...well let's just say that Hiei won't be happy!

"...Oops..." Kurama said.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Hiei asked as he turned towards Kurama.

"Uh...heh..." Kurama said while hiding the scissors behind his back. Hiei then noticed the lock of his hair on the floor. He felt the back of his head.

"KURAMA!" Hiei yelled as glared at the fox.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Kurama said defensively.

"Yes you did!" Yusuke said as he went behind Kurama and yanked the scissors from the fox's hands.

"Hmmmm...that doesn't look like nothing to me!" Hie said as he snatched the scissors from Yusuke and examined them. "AHA!" Hiei said as he spotted a small strand of his hair stuck to the scissors.

"DRAGON OF..." Hiei started. Yusuke and Kurama both looked at each other.

"OH SHIT!" They both said as they scrambled to find a place to hide.

"...THE DARKNESS..." Hiei continued.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Yusuke and Kurama screamed in unison as they dove behind the bed. Just then they both heard laughing.

"Huh..." Yusuke and Kurama said as they exchanged glances They catiously peeked their heads over the bed. They saw Hiei laughing hystericaly.

"God! You guys will fall for anything!" Hiei laughed.

"Um...Yusuke,I'm starting to get second thoughts on this babysitting thing..." the fox said.

"Yeah I know what you mean..." Yusuke said. Yusuke suddenly got an evil grin on his face. "But...he's not getting' off the hook that easily!" Yusuke said as he jumped over the bed and tackled Hiei to the ground.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! SCARING POOR DEFENSLESS LITTLE KIDS LIKE THAT?" Yusuke screamed. Hiei gave Yusuke a strange look.

"What?" Yusuke said.

"Yusuke...You're fourteen years old...and Kurama is like one thousand years old..." Hiei said. Yusuke sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah..heh..ya got a point there..." Yusuke said.

"...Baka..." Hiei said. "...Now could you please get off me?"

"Huh...Oh..." Yusuke said as he got off of Hiei.

"So! I think I 'm ready for that babysitting job!" Hiei said.

"Uh..." Yusuke and Kurama once again exchanged glances. Hiei then ran out of the room.

"HEY! HIEI GET BACK HERE!" Yusuke yelled.

"YEAH! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE UNTIL MUCH LATER!" Kurama yelled.

"...Um...I don't think he heard us..." Yusuke said.

"...No shit..." Kurama said. Yusuke and Kurama ran out of the room and after Hiei. They eventually caught up to Hiei, dragged him back inside the house, and chained him to a chair.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Hiei yelled. Kurama and Yusuke just looked at each other and laughed.

"No..." Kurama said.

"You're mean..." Hiei pouted.

"Um...Why do I think that the kids are gonna be babysitting him instead?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't think so..." Kurama said.

"Oh?" Yusuke said. "How so?"

"Because you're coming with us!" Kurama said.

"WHAT?" Yusuke yelled.

DBF: Well I hope that was worth the wait! Well please review!


End file.
